Dealing With The Enemy
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want - a deal that Harry can't refuse. [Harry x Draco, Pansy x Hermione] [WIP]
1. Secret Crushes

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter One – Secret Crushes

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. No profit is being made from this – only my own amusement.

Author's Notes – This idea came to me one night. Don't know if it's been done before, but hey…it's different ;) Going to be short, and hopefully I'll get around to finishing it. I have a lot of HP slash/femmeslash fics I want to write. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think! :P

**November 18th, 2004** – Slight changes made to this chapter. Spelling and grammar fixed.

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

The day had started out like any other day at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students had gotten up early and had washed and dressed, hurrying down to breakfast before school started. Lunch had come at the same time it always had, and two hours of class followed after that. It just so happened that on this Friday, right before the long awaited weekend, was double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson sighed, taking her normal seat beside Draco, who was currently snickering to himself at a prank that he had pulled on a first year Hufflepuff earlier that day. Pansy frowned slightly, smacking him in the arm when he ignored her presence.

"You know Draco, it wasn't _that_ funny," She told him as he turned his icy gray eyes towards her. Behind her Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing as well, and she shot them a look. They immediately became quiet, or at least tried to, covering their mouths as they snickered quietly.

"But did you see the girl's face when she ate those Swollen Tootsies and her feet started blowing up like those silly things Muggles call balloons?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face as his laughter died down, "It was priceless! And to think, those candies were a Weasley creation!" At that he looked across the classroom at Ron, who shot him a dirty look. "At least we know who got the brains in that family," He said with another smirk, "The Weasel twins!"

Crabbe and Goyle broke out in laughter again, and even Pansy allowed a small smile. However the laughter did not continue for much longer because as Professor Snape walked into the room, his robes bellowing behind him dramatically, everyone became silent.

"Now class," He went on to say more, but Pansy soon tuned him out. Looking quite bored with a pencil in her mouth, Pansy scanned the room for something more interesting. As much as she loved Snape, she had to admit that his lectures were quite boring, especially when you didn't like Potions at all. She soon caught sight of brown bushy hair across the room, and she sighed, leaning her head in the palm of her hand.

Hermione Granger sat next to her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, listening to Snape as if her life depended on his words. Pansy's eyes moved from her long flowing hair down to her face and on to her delicate hands, which were furiously scribbling down notes.

_She's beautiful_, Pansy thought as she watched her. The attraction had started at the beginning of the year, and had seemed to come out of nowhere. Pansy had recently turned sixteen, and had known for a while she wasn't really interested in the opposite sex. She had proven that theory when she had dated Draco the year before. Of course she _liked_ him – but only as a friend. There just wasn't any real feelings towards him other than friendship.

Hermione, however, _had_ caught her eye. The other girl was developing quite nicely, and had grown a lot since last year. She had been pretty before, but it had now matured. She really was beautiful, and a lot of guys had noticed also.

Pansy's eyes narrowed at that thought as she looked at both Ron and Harry, who seemed to be in a daze as well. She knew Ron had a crush on the girl, she could tell by the look in his eyes when he spoke to her. She didn't know if Hermione returned those feelings, however, and that was the problem.

She turned her attention to Harry at that point, and was surprised to find him staring back at her, a strange expression on his face. Caught off guard, she sat back in her chair, turning her attention to the front in hopes she hadn't been caught ogling Hermione. A few minutes later she looked across the room from the corner of her eye and found Potter still looking in her direction.

_What's he staring at?_ She panicked, _Oh Merlin…he knows…he's going to tell her…I'll never be able to live this down! Draco will probably make fun of me forever for liking another girl…and not only that, but Granger! He hates her! _She closed her eyes, letting her head sink to the desk. _This is it…my life is over…_

Minutes passed, and as nothing happened, Pansy turned her head slightly to look over at the Boy Who Lived. He was still staring in her direction, but he was looking over her head…

She sat up, eyes wide as realization set in. _He's not staring at me! He's staring at Draco!_

She looked at Draco, who seemed to be too interested in what Snape was saying for him to notice anything.

But why would Potter be staring at Draco like that? She wondered, staring at the blonde boy. _He's got the same look Weasley gets when he looks at…Oh. My. God. _Her eyes flashed back to Potter, who suddenly realized he was caught and looked away, a faint redness on his cheeks. _Is he…is he _blushing

Pansy blinked, unsure of what to make of all this. _This can't be…Potter… the great Harry Potter…likes Draco? But they're enemies…when did all this come about?_

She caught Harry looking up again, and he quickly glanced away.

_The great Harry Potter_, she thought again, a smirk working its way upon her face as she realized the great blackmail material she had just come across, _Is in love with Draco Malfoy. I wonder if I should tell Draco… _She looked up front to where Snape was pacing, and then decided against it. _I have a better plan. This could work to my advantage…and perhaps I can help Potter out too in the process._

That thought in mind, and a smirk on her face, she sat back in her chair and tried to listen to what Snape was saying, patiently waiting for class to end.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Deal

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter Two – The Deal

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Woo! Chapter two! I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews, and keep R&R'ing! It might take a while longer for future chapters to come out because I have to read OoTP and I can't seem to put it down though. But I have up to chapter three already written, so don't worry, you won't have to wait long for chapter three at least, lol. I'm trying hard to keep characters in character…but it's kinda hard. I like Pansy though. Harry…I'm not sure of.

**November 18th, 2004** – Chapter modified slightly, spelling grammar edited.

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

It was one of those days where time was going really slow, and the more Pansy waited for class to be over, the more impatient she got. So when class finally ended and the students started to leave, she jumped out of her seat, trying to figure out the best way to approach Potter with her proposal. Of course she would have to speak with him alone – she didn't want his friends to know what she was about to say, or that she was even going to speak to the Boy Who Lived. She would have to get him alone somehow…however, luck seemed to be on her side as she saw Ron follow Hermione off in the direction of the library, and Harry go in another.

Grabbing her books and fighting the fury of seeing Ron and Hermione together, she raced off down the hall, hoping no one from Slytherin was following her. Finally, she caught up to Harry.

"Potter!" She stopped, her eyes narrowing at him as he ignored her. "Hey! Potter! I'm talking to you!" She caught hold of his arm, spinning him around and pinning him against the wall.

"Pansy? What do you want?" He starred at her with narrowed emerald eyes. She could tell he was annoyed that she had approached him, but she ignored it.

The dark haired Slytherin stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before she quickly leaned in and brought her lips to his. The kiss was quick and one sided, and as Pansy pulled away she stared at a very angry and confused Gryffindor who immediately pushed her away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Pansy! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

She smiled, watching the disgusted look on his face. "What's the matter Potter? Haven't you ever been kissed?" She asked him, taking a step towards him so he was once again forced up against the wall.

Harry searched for some kind of answer, but he was still shocked beyond belief. He had just been kissed by _Pansy Parkinson_, of all people!

"Or was there another reason you didn't like me kissing you?" She asked with a smirk, laying her hands on his chest as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Would you rather be snogging Draco right now?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he stared at her in silence for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games, Potter." She hissed, taking her hands off him and taking a step back, "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, you know."

"But how did…"

"You were staring at him all Potions like you were some kind of lovesick puppy," Pansy informed him, twisting her face in disgust. "Really quite noticeable if you ask me. Its no wonder the whole school knows about your sick little crush."

"You won't tell him, will you?" He asked, looking slightly panicked at having his secret found out. He would have denied her accusations, but it was quite clear that she knew. She _had_ caught him staring in Potions, after all – and when it came to lying, Harry knew he wasn't very convincing.

Pansy pretended to think for a moment before she finally answered, "No."

Harry visibly sighed in relief, shutting his eyes. He didn't want anyone else to know his little secret - it was bad enough Pansy knew!

"But –" She continued, and his eyes snapped open, "I want something in return."

_She's blackmailing me!_ He realized.

"What do you want?" He asked in a shaky voice, staring hard at her as a smile made its way across her face.

"Hermione." She answered simply.

"_Hermione?_" He cried in bewilderment.

Pansy motioned for him to be quiet. "Shh! Do you want the whole school to know??" She hissed, eyes narrowed in a glare.

He shook his head. "But why Hermione?"

"Why Draco?" She countered, and he remained silent, "Listen, I'm willing to make you a deal. I want Hermione, and you want Draco…your best friends with Hermione, and I'm best friends with Draco. Do the math."

"You want me to set you up with Hermione?"

"Very good Potter, seems they taught you well in those Muggle schools." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"And in return, you won't tell anyone about…uhm..who I like?" He asked, an unsure look in his eyes.

"Not a word," She promised, "And I'll even try to set you up with him, how's that? I think it's a pretty good deal…working together to get what we both really want."

Harry was silent as he thought it over. He really didn't like going against his friend, but he really had no choice. He sighed. If he was going to set Pansy up with Hermione, at least he'd be getting Draco in return. "It's a deal then," He finally said, "But…I don't think Hermione swings…_that_ way.."

Pansy frowned at him. "And I know Draco doesn't swing your way either, but hey, I'm willing to try if you are."

"But what if this doesn't work out? What if Hermione doesn't go for it?" He questioned.

At that, Pansy placed a big smirk on her face. "If it doesn't work out, I tell everyone your little secret. So you'd better try really hard and hope it does work out."

"Okay…but I don't even know where to start," He shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"Start but keeping the Weasel away from her," Pansy stated icily. "I don't want them left alone. If he's with her, then you're there – got it?"

Harry nodded, meeting her gaze once more.

"Anyway, I might as well get started with Draco. Report to me tomorrow night at the Astronomy Tower. I want to know everything that's going on." With that, she spun on her heels and headed off in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Harry leaning against the wall, wondering what he ever did to deserve this.

He sighed again. _I know what I did. I fell for Draco..._

I fell in love with the enemy. 

To Be Continued…


	3. The Hermione and Ron Problem

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter Three – The Hermione and Ron Problem

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Well, here's the third chapter. I want to thank you all for the reviews! :) Sorry for the spelling mistakes and all – I don't have a beta reader, and this chapter was kinda rushed. I did, however, go over it and try to fix anything I came across. I'd also like to say that this fic is AU from OoTP, since some things happened during the book. I will not be going by the book in either this fic or my other HP fic _Complicated_. With that said, go ahead and R&R! :P

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

Harry slumped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown on his face, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He didn't even want to know what would happen if he failed in keeping his part of the deal – he surely wouldn't be able to show his face in Hogwarts again.

__

I can hear it now, he shut his eyes_, the whispers and gossip…Harry Potter is gay, did you hear? He wants to shag Draco Malfoy!_

Harry sighed, opening his eyes against the dimming light. He always managed to get himself into bad situations, and this was certainly the worst. 

__

I'd rather face Voldemort again than face all the student's stares when they find out… He shook his head, sitting up. _I have to do this…even though Hermione is my friend. Besides, she could like Pansy…she just has to get to know her!_

Voices could be heard in the Common Room as people entered, and his mind set, Harry got off his bed and headed down to see it was. As it turned out, it was Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were laughing loudly.

"Harry! You wouldn't believe what we just witnessed!" Seamus laughed, sitting down in the couch nearest to the fire.

"Yeah Harry…we were in the library, looking for a book on that spell we learned in Transfiguration today…and you wouldn't believe what we saw!" Dean laughed, taking a seat next to his friend.

"You wouldn't believe who we caught snogging behind a bookshelf." Seamus continued with a snort.

Harry forced a smile. "Who?"

"Ron and Hermione!" Dean managed to say before giggling again.

Harry's eyes widened, and he immediately felt his heart stop. _Oh no…_

"Who would have guessed?" Dean continued to laugh, "And by the looks of it, it was their first too…it was pretty sloppy if you ask me."

Both boys continued their fits of giggles, ignoring the fact that Harry had gone still and looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Finally their laughter stopped, and Seamus was first to ask.

"Uh, Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer them, just stared ahead. _Oh no…oh no…what am I supposed to do now? I can't carry on with the deal…Hermione and Ron are together! I refuse to break up whatever relationship they've started!_

"Start by keeping the Weasel away from her."

Harry shook his head, quickly heading for the exit. He had to find them, and quick! The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and he soon disappeared, leaving Dean and Seamus staring after him.

"What do you s'pose all that was about?" Asked Seamus.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe Harry has the hots for Hermione."

"Or maybe Ron!" Seamus declared, and both boys began to laugh again.

-----

Harry quickly made his way down the hall as fast as he could, making his way towards the library.

__

"If it doesn't work out, I tell everyone your little secret." Pansy's words rung in his ears, making him go even faster.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone coming, and literally banged into someone as he rounded a corner.

"Sorry." He muttered, not even stopping to see whom it was.

"Potter!" Came a voice, and Harry immediately froze. "Next time watch where you're going!" Snarled the voice.

Harry turned to face the other person, knowing exactly who it was. _Draco Malfoy…this just isn't my day…_

Draco sat on the stone floor where he had fallen, a disgusted look on his face.

"Look at this!" Draco indicated to his robes, "Dust everywhere! They're spoiled!"

"Dust can easily be wiped off," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's what you think!" Draco spat, glaring at the other boy, "These are black robes, Potter! If I wash them the color will fade!"

"I never said to wash them," Harry pointed out, "I said wipe it off."

"And touch it? I'm allergic!" The other boy growled.

"As much as it is a pleasure to converse about dust with you in an empty hall, Malfoy, I really have to be going." Stated Harry, quite amused with the situation. It was true, he really didn't have the time…he had to find Hermione and Ron. Although he did like talking to Malfoy…even if they were arguing. It gave Harry an excuse to look at him – to stare at those moving lips he so desperately wanted to kiss with his own.

"Whatever Potter…like I want to talk to you anyway." Malfoy walked off, continuing to mumble about dust and allergies. Harry was surprised Malfoy had left so quickly – he was certain Malfoy would have some rude comments and other things to throw at him.

He shrugged. _This really is a weird day…_

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Harry turned to find Hermione and Ron standing behind him. He hadn't heard anyone in the hall, but apparently they had walked up behind him without him noticing.

"Oh, there you guys are! I was looking for you and ended up running into Malfoy…where have you been?" He asked, pretending he didn't know anything. At this, both Ron and Hermione blushed, both looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Was helping Hermione find a book she was looking for." Ron finally answered, and Harry could tell he was lying. Whenever Ron lied he refused to look at the person he was talking to, and the tips of his ears always turned red for some reason, which was exactly what was happening.

"Why were you looking for us?" Ask Hermione as they started walking back down the hall on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Nothing important – just wanted to see if Ron wanted to have a game of Exploding Snap." Harry lied.

"Sure." Ron smiled, as Hermione said the secret password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. The Common Room was empty, and the only movement was the blazing of the fire. 

__

Seamus and Dean must have went out for some secret snogging, Harry mused as he followed Hermione through the portrait hole.

One inside, Ron headed towards the boy's dormitories. "We can use the new cards Fred and George sent us! I bet they do all sorts of neat tricks!"

"Ron! Wait!" Harry called after him, causing the other boy to turn and look at him curiously, "I uh…got something to do up there, so I'll get them."

Ron gave him a weird look before shrugging and settling down on one of the many couches.

__

I have to write Pansy…I have to tell her what's going on…I can't go though with this. She has to understand…I can't break up my two best friends. I have to talk to her…and I have to talk to her tonight! He wrote the letter quickly. 

Having written a short letter telling her where to meet him, he folded the paper up and placed it in his back pocket. _I'll send it after the game of Exploding Snap…_

Grabbing Ron's cards from his trunk, Harry made his way downstairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

To Be Continued…


	4. The Draco Problem

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter Four – The Draco Problem

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Yay! More Draco in this chapter! But anyway…I don't have much to say this time. Just that I hate this chapter and it was a bitch to write :P More Pansy/Harry interaction in the next chapter! I just finished writing the next chapter, lol. Sadly it won't be out for another few days :P Anyway, R&R, and thanks for all the great reviews!

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room when Pansy finally arrived. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised curiously as he watched her enter.

"Where'd you go? You took off right after class."

Pansy's mind searched for an answer, any lie would do. "I uh, had to go to the library." She paused, then added, "To get a book."

"Of course," Draco rolled his eyes, "That would be where the books are, wouldn't it? I expect you ran into Potter's gang while you were there?" He went on to say, turning his bored gaze away from her as he looked into the flickering fire that was spreading little warmth throughout the dungeons.

Pansy sat across from him, shifting in the black leather chair. "Actually, I didn't."

"Really?" Draco didn't look at her, "Perhaps the Weasel and Mudblood were off snogging somewhere else then."

Pansy, scowling at Draco for calling Hermione a Mudblood, forced her attention to the fire as well. It was only somewhat soothing, and she really didn't want to think about Weasley's hands on Hermione. _Her_ Hermione.

"I feel somewhat sorry for Potter…having friends like that." Draco continued.

Pansy blinked, suddenly turning her gaze back to Draco. She studied him for a moment, until he finally realized she was looking at him and met her gaze.

"What?"

"I was just thinking….if Potter offered his hand in friendship at this very moment, would you accept it?" She asked quietly, watching the light from the fire flicker and play across his face. He stared at her for a moment, and they both sat in silence. 

Finally, he opened his mouth to reply, "Of course not, Pansy. Are you crazy?" That angry look that he usually wore appeared on his face again, "He turned my friendship down in first year! He turned _me_ down – a Malfoy! I'll never forgive him."

__

We'll see about that, Pansy tried hard to hide her smirk, but Draco seemed to notice it. 

He gave her a funny look before asked, "Pansy, what's wrong with you? Why'd you ask about Potter anyway?"

She wiped the smirk from her face. "No reason, really. It's just that you were talking about his friends…and I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, well stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Draco snapped, and Pansy gave him a hurt look. She was about to reply when Crabbe and Goyle entered, their arms loaded with sweets.

"Hey Draco, get a load of this!" Said Crabbe, dumping all the candy and food onto the floor, "We really hit the jackpot this time!"

"Yeah!" Nodded Goyle, sitting on the stone floor and picking through the pile, "Those pesky house elves did everything we told them!"

"Well that's what they're for, aren't they?" Draco rolled his eyes, "To do what you tell them to."

Goyle stopped stuffing his face for a moment to think about this. "Good point."

Draco sighed, burying his head in his hands. _Idiots…why do I bother?_ A chill went up his spin, _Oh yes, because Father told me to be associate with them. I'd rather associate with a pack of baboons!_

Pansy, who had been quiet up until then, suddenly rose from her chair, "I think I'm going to head off to bed early. See you tomorrow."

Draco stared after her as she left, watching her every move. _There's something going on with her…she's up to something, I can tell._ He turned his attention back to Crabbe and Goyle, who hadn't looked up from their food, _Maybe she's just upset because I snapped at her…_

Crabbe burped loudly and Goyle sniggered. Draco watched them in disgust.

__

She had the right idea when she left though, I can't stand sitting with these idiots either. He stood, and both of the other boys looked up at him curiously.

"I'm going for a walk," He told them, "Don't wait up."

As he left, they looked at each other and shrugged, before continuing to stuff themselves with candy.

-----

Pansy had just lied down when there came a scraping noise from the door. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and strolled across the room.

__

It better not be Blaise again, she thought angrily, _I'm tired of her and her stupid jokes. If she puts one more fake cockroach in my bed, I swear –_ She swung the door open, half expecting to find Blaise's pretty face staring back at her, but found nothing.

"Huh?" She poked her head out the door, looking around. There was no one there. "Hello?"

A soft hoot from the floor startled her, and looking down, she found a snowy white owl staring up at her with large dark eyes.

"What are you –" Pansy started, staring at the animal, "How did you –" She then realized she was talking to an owl, and shut up. Holding out her arm, the bird took flight and landed there, perched, waiting for Pansy to take the letter that it was carrying.

Stepping back and closing the door behind her, Pansy took the letter, and the strange owl spread its wings in fright as Pansy fell back onto her bed. It nipped at her in anger as she unfolded the letter, but she ignored it. Instead, she began to read.

__

Pansy,

Something's come up. I need to talk to you. Now. 

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12. I'll be waiting.

Signed,

H.P.

Pansy re-read the letter, making sure she got everything clear. Potter wanted to see her? What was his problem now?

The snowy owl took flight as Pansy angrily tossed the letter into the trash. The owl landed on a nearby desk, observing her in a curious manner.

"What's your problem?" She snapped at it, then realized it probably wanted to return to the Owlery. She would have to let it out, of course, since there was no windows in the girl's dormitory. It was in the dungeons, after all.

Sighing, she stood and let it out. She half wondered how the bird had made it into the Slytherin's territory, but decided not to question it. Owls did have a strange sense of knowledge on how to get places and where to find people. She had once run away from home when she was little, and her mother's owl had managed to find her in an abandoned warehouse. She frowned, remembering the letter.

Return right the moment young lady or there will be hell to pay! 

Of course she had done what the letter had said, knowing full well what her mother's punishments were like.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Pansy looked out the door to see if the coast was clear. It was, and she managed to exit Slytherin territory without drawing too much attention (Crabbe and Goyle were currently lying on couches, rubbing their stomachs and complaining of stomach aches, Blaise had been playing some game with a bunch of other Slytherin's, and Draco had nowhere to be seen) and head off towards the Astronomy Tower.

__

This had better be important, Pansy thought with a scowl as she looked at a clock as she passed it in the halls. It read 11:30 – she would be early, but that didn't really matter. She knew Potter would probably already be there.

Entering the Tower, she readied herself to yell at Potter for whatever he had screwed up now.

To Be Continued…


	5. Midnight Meeting

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter Five – Midnight Meeting

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Still no fluff or romance yet, but that's because I have to set everything up :P Don't worry, it'll be there later on. As for now, evil schemes and planning galore! Muwahahaha - *cough* Yes. R&R, and once again, thanks for the great reviews :)

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

Harry had been sitting on one of the window sills in the Astronomy Tower when Pansy barged in, an angry look on her face. He stared at her as she made her way towards him, and got to his feet to greet her. However, all words he planned to say were cut off as she spoke first.

"This had better be good Potter!" She spat, giving him a piercing glare, "Calling me out at this hour of the night!"

Harry blinked, staring at her as she continued to yell.

"Well Potter, are you going to tell me what you want, or are you just going to stand there stupidly all night?" She finally asked, "Because I have a lot of better things to do. Like sleep."

"I can't do it." Harry muttered, and she strained to hear what he was saying.

"What?"

"I said I can't do it!" He said, louder this time.

"I heard you the first time." She crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look, "And just why can't you do it? The plan didn't seem too hard…set me up with Hermione, and I set you up with Draco. It's not too much to ask…not a hard task, if you ask me. Although I get gypped in this deal…Draco won't be easy to persuade, you know."

Harry's heart fluttered with longing at the mention of Draco's name, but he ignored it. _I really want this to work out…I want Draco…but I can't…_

"I can't."

"Yes, you've already said that," Pansy sighed impatiently, taking a seat on the sill that Harry had just abandoned, "But why can't you?"

"It's Ron –" Harry started, and winced as Pansy's eyes darkened.

"What about Ron?"

"Well he and Hermione…"

"There is no he and Hermione!" She gritted her teeth together in fury.

"Well they kind of…" Harry hesitated, unsure if he should go on. He knew Pansy would be furious, and most likely be more mad at him for not doing what he was supposed to and keeping them apart.

"Kind of what?" She demanded.

Harry took a deep breath, readying himself for her reaction.

"They kissed." He told her, and backed away for whatever outburst might happen. However, he didn't expect the silence that followed.

Pansy stared at him for a moment, as if she had been about to say something but all words had failed her. Slowly, she closed it, and looking away from Harry, looked out the window at the night sky.

"I'm…I'm sorry.." Harry told her, taking a step foreword. She didn't reply or even acknowledge his existence, just sat there with a pained look on her face.

"Pansy?" He finally asked after the silence continued for what seemed like forever, "Are you…are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to watch them…to be there at all times." She said softly, still not meeting his gaze.

"After you spoke to me in the halls..I went to find them," He informed her, "They weren't in the Common Room…and then Dean and Seamus came in and told me they saw them snogging in the library. I didn't…it wasn't my fault…"

"Have you talked to either one of them about it?" She asked, finally looking at him, "Maybe it was a one time thing…"

"No…but.."

"Well talk to them!" Pansy got to her feet, a determined look on her face, "If it was a one time thing then there's no problem!" _Although it hurts to think that Weasley kissed her before I got the chance to_, she added in her head.

"But what if it wasn't a one time thing?" Asked Harry, "I refuse to ruin whatever they might have…"

"Well," Pansy said with a smug look, that same darkness in her eyes, "Would you rather I tell the whole school your little secret?"

"No! I mean…what do we do if they are together?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Potter, I know you're not totally stupid. Use your head."

"I'm not breaking them up!" Harry insisted.

Pansy's lips curled into a smirk. "I know you'd never do that to your friends. You're Gryffindor, after all. Good, courageous and all that good stuff. I, however, am Slytherin. Sneaky, conniving and all that is bad." Harry gave her a look, "Well, that's what everyone thinks of us, anyway."

"But let me tell you this, Potter – you and me – we're quite alike." She went on, "We're both loyal to our friends and would never do anything to hurt them. Slytherin's may lie, cheat and steal, but we never turn on our friends. So Potter, when you say you're too good to break up your friends, think about what I'm doing too. Draco is my friend, and I don't want to see him hurt, much like you don't want to see Weasley and Hermione hurt."

Harry stared at Pansy for a moment, unable to find any words. She was right..sacrifices were going to have to be made, and he wasn't the only one who would have to sacrifice something.

"So," She finally said softly, staring into his emerald eyes, which were a dark shade of green in the dim light, "What do you say?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll do it."

Pansy smiled at him then – an actual smile. "Besides, you might be worrying over nothing. Find out if they're really together and we'll figure something out, okay?"

Harry nodded. "We're still meeting tomorrow night then?"

"Same time, same place." She told him.

"Okay," He turned to leave, "I'll see you then?"

She gave a slight nod, and he left. 

Pansy sighed, leaning back against the cool stone wall. _Hermione and the Weasel…now there's a whole new problem. And here I thought Draco was going to be the biggest problem. I guess I was wrong. We both got a lot of work ahead of us if this deal is going to work out._

Outside there came a howl from the Forbidden Forest, and Pansy reluctantly stood, suddenly feeling exhausted. With a yawn, she headed towards the exit, intent on diving into her warm bed and never leaving it.

To Be Continued…


	6. Harry And Pansy?

Dealing With The Enemy

Chapter Six – Harry And Pansy?

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – Heheheh…been a while, huh? ^^; Sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the months this fic has been on hold? ^^; Hehe…its really quite a humorous chapter if you ask me XD But anyway…until next time! R&R, and enjoy playful!Pansy and confusedandembarassedbeyondbelief!Harry :)

Pairings/Warnings – Pansy/Harry friendship, Harry/Draco and Pansy/Hermione pairings. Rated PG-13, contains slash and femmeslash. You've been warned.

Summary – Pansy and Harry strike a deal to get what they want.

----------

"Harry, are you awake yet?"

Harry groaned, pulling the covers over his head. He was still tired from being up so late, and Ron's loud voice wasn't helping the headache that was coming on.

"We have to go down and get breakfast!" Ron was now poking at him, "Hurry, get up!"

Harry sighed, groggily reaching out to get his glasses, only to find they weren't there.

"Wow, you must have been really tired," Ron observed, "Didn't even bother to change into your pajamas or take off your glasses!" He then grinned, elbowing Harry, "So who's the lucky girl?"

Harry frowned at his friend sleepily, remembering the past day's events. _You wouldn't believe me if I told you_, he sighed inwardly as he sat up in bed, taking off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. "No one."

Ron elbowed him in the side, "Come on! I'm your best friend! No need for secrets!" He grinned.

"Oh really?" Harry raised a brow, placing his glasses back on his face and giving his friend a look. "Then how come you didn't tell me about you and 'Mione yesterday?"

Ron sat back, blushing furiously. "How'd you know about that?"

Harry grinned. "Lets just say two little birdies told me."

"Yeah well," Ron watched as Harry stood up with a yawn and stretched, "It was nothing anyway."

"Oh?" Harry immediately became interested, remembering his conversation with Pansy the night before. He had to find out if Ron and Hermione were serious or not. If they weren't, everything would go fine..but if they were…Harry winced. He'd have to try to break them up.

"It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing." Ron continued to blush, "I was helping her get a book from a shelf that she couldn't reach…and we just happened to be a little too close.."

"And your lips just happened to land on hers?"

"Well..yes..I mean…no!" Ron stammered quite uncomfortably.

"I see."

"But enough about that!" Ron tried to change the subject, "Lets go to breakfast!"

Harry grinned, secretively happy that Ron and Hermione weren't quite an item yet. Perhaps with a little persuasion, he could get things to turn his way. "What's the rush?" He asked, "It's Saturday morning!"

Ron pointed to a clock nearby, and Harry gazed at it with wide eyes.

"You slept in. If we don't get there in five minutes, then we won't be getting breakfast at all!" Ron told him.

Gazing down at his wrinkled cloak, Harry winced. He probably could have used a shower, but with breakfast almost over…it would have to wait. Not bothering to brush his hair – because no matter what he did with it, it never helped – he followed after Ron as the red head exited the room.

-----

The Great Hall was pretty much empty, everyone already done eating by now and returned to their respective dormitories. However there were still a few slow eaters left behind, and Harry could tell that he wasn't the only one who had slept in that morning.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor's table, Harry immediately reached for the food that was piled up in the middle. Now that he could see and smell the food, he felt his stomach twisting in hunger. Beside him, he could see Ron doing the same.

"Up late today Harry?" Dean asked, watching the two eat like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

Harry nodded, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

"And if I hadn't have woken him up, he'd still be off in dream land." Ron said between mouthfuls.

"Oh." Dean smiled at Harry, "Late night, huh?"

Ron laughed. "Off snogging girls, he was!"

Harry almost choked eating his toast, but didn't bother to say anything. If Ron thought he was off with girls, so be it. He wasn't about to let him know the truth.

"Speaking of girls," Dean frowned, making an odd face, "You wouldn't believe who came over earlier looking for you."

Harry raised his eyes to the other boy, looking confused. "Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

This time Harry did choke, and he grabbed his juice to wash it down. Beside him Ron was giving him a weird look, and both boys were staring at him expectantly.

Finally able to breathe again, he lay his empty glass back down on the table. "What?"

"Why would Parkinson be looking for you?" Ron asked, his food suddenly forgotten.

"Was that who you were out with last night?" Dean grinned wickedly.

Harry opened his mouth to lie, but Ron's outburst interrupted anything he was about to say.

"Harry please tell me you weren't out snogging Pansy Parkinson last night!"

"Err.." Harry stared at his friend. "No, I wasn't."

"He was, he was!" Dean crowed loudly.

Suddenly feeling as if he was being watched, Harry looked around the Great Hall to see everyone staring at their table in bewilderment. He immediately turned his attention back to the now laughing boy, his eyes narrowing as he hissed quietly, "Dean! Shut up! Everyone's watching!"

"They're listening too." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah," Dean stopped his laughing to grin, "By the end of the day everyone will know about you and Pansy being together."

"I'm not with Pansy!" Harry insisted, but he knew it was no use. Everyone had heard, and there was no doubt there would be rumors flying around school despite him insisting it wasn't true.

"What about me?" Came a feminine voice, and at once the laughter coming from Dean stopped. All three boys looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring down at them coldly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Hey, speak of the devil!" Dean grinned suddenly, "So tell us Pansy – what was it like to snog the Boy Who Lived? Was he a good kisser?"

Pansy did nothing but raise an eyebrow, glancing from Harry to Dean before a smirk made its way across her face. Turning her attention fully to the snickering boy, she stated calmly, "To tell you the truth, Thomas…Harry's a great kisser." She watched as his grin faded, "You wouldn't believe what he can do with that tongue!"

Harry blushed furiously as his friends stared at him, and he glared at Pansy in response. "You're not helping!" He hissed angrily at her, getting up from his seat with such force that it toppled backwards. "Now, what did you want?"

Her hands now clasped behind her back, Pansy tried to look as innocent as she possibly could. "To talk to you, of course."

"Well talk."

Pansy's gave flickered to the two boys who were now staring at her and Harry with wide eyes. "Privately."

Harry roughly grabbed her by the sleeve of her cloak and started to drag her away. "Come on then!" He was embarrassed as much as it was! He didn't want her around any longer than she had to be! And boy, was he going to give her a piece of his mind when they were alone together!

Pansy let herself be dragged away, turning her head to wave goodbye and wink at the boys they were leaving at the table.

"I…Harry…Pansy….what just happened?" Ron managed to stammer, staring after his best friend.

Dean shrugged, turning his attention back to the red head. He grinned widely, "I dunno, but I have to tell Seamus!" 

He got up from the table, leaving a confused Ron behind.

What the hell was going on? 

To Be Continued…


End file.
